


Ship Kiss ~ Sheith #20. ...out of pride

by aurumdalseni (kyo_chan)



Series: Voltron Ficlets [15]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Atlas - Freeform, M/M, ship kiss meme
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-18
Updated: 2018-11-18
Packaged: 2019-08-25 04:22:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16654177
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kyo_chan/pseuds/aurumdalseni
Summary: A Sheith kiss ~ out of pride





	Ship Kiss ~ Sheith #20. ...out of pride

**Author's Note:**

> A few weeks ago, I embarked on an epic quest to break my writers block using a list of kisses, and thanks to the prompting of various enthusiastic, multishipping followers, I can present you with ship kisses. The prompt table I used can be found here and there is plenty more where that came from.

“Show me,” Keith whispers.

Shiro can’t see his face, Keith’s back pressed up against his chest, but he can just imagine the way his eyes are darting to and fro over the display screens in front of him. They’re in the Atlas cockpit for Shiro’s morning system checks, and it’s the first time Keith’s been able to see it for himself. Shiro’s left arm is loosely wrapped around Keith’s waist, his right hand moving over the control panels. His laugh is soft against Keith’s ear, and he feels him shiver. Sometimes, he can’t help himself.

“You’re looking at it. Crystal matrix system here, the weapons schematics, the Lion bays—”

“No, no,” Keith protests, craning his head around so he can look up at Shiro in earnest. It reminds Shiro of when Keith first came to the Garrison, another lifetime ago. “Show me Atlas.”

“Keith, I can’t just…”

“Please?”

Keith isn’t fighting fair, and Shiro can’t entirely blame him. There’s a skeleton crew on the Atlas now that most of the reparations have been done to the Garrison proper. It really wouldn’t upset anyone’s day too much if he did, and they are out in the middle of nowhere. Honestly, Shiro hasn’t tried doing it outside of battle, and he wonders if he even can. But for Keith, he’d try anything.

He leans into the PA switch. “Atlas crew,” he murmurs. “Hold on tight.”

As if those words are enough to wake her, he feels her stirring all the way down to his bones. He closes his eyes and behind them he can see her perfect shape, the core of blue light running through every part of her like it’s her bloodstream. His heartbeat is hers, his breath the life that wakes her from slumber. She starts to change, all of her systems humming to life and wrapping around him as she transforms, shifting from his core down to his fingers and toes like a stretching cat. Keith’s hands grip Shiro’s arm around his waist so tight, he’s sure to have bruises later.

Once the Atlas is standing, they’re so high above the Garrison, so much closer to the stars. Keith remembers what it was like to open his eyes and see her. To know that Shiro had been at her center, that she is wholly and indisputably Shiro’s, had filled Keith’s heart with so much hope. It’s no different now.

“Shiro…!” he gasps. “She’s…you’re…”

Keith twists in his arms, catching Shiro’s mouth in a kiss so fierce, he practically stumbles.

Somewhere deep down, a pair of Red and Black Lions rumble their approval.


End file.
